quien dice que el futbol y el amor no covinan
by chikyuukuma13
Summary: hola soy un asco en los resumes pero en principal esta pareja es de kazemaru y reika si no saben investigen y ademas es un regalo atrsado de mi amiga
1. el comienzo

**Hola soy yo de nuevo chikyuukuma y les traigo este fic para regalar a todos los fan de inazuma eleven y a una muy especial Michelle-guzman por su cumplió el domingo 24 y como no supe jeje**

**Marcelin: quisas por menza**

**Salte ya … bueno mejor comenzemos con esto **

**Capitulo 1: todo empieza**

**Endo y sus amigos están jugando fútbol (que nuevas ¬¬) como era sábado no tenían clases todo va bien asta que Rika y su equipo llegan (las CCC de Osaka)**

Rika: hooolaaaaa

Todos:hola!

Endo: que las trai por aquí

Rika: solo dos cosas una enseñarles a nuestras dos nuevas jugadoras preséntense chicas

Michelle (nerviosa): hola me llamo Michelle guzman (si ya se )

Todos: hola

Rika: tu también no seas amarga

Pero ella se soprende a casi resivir un pelotaso que solo la roso pero lo suficiente para que le hisiera una pequeña marca en el cachete

Michella: ya calmate

Chikyuukuma(yo soy muy seria en todo auque no lo crean): ahh ya que … mi nombre chikyuukuma

Endo(susurrando a rika):ella siempre es asi

Chikyuu: te escuche

Endo quedándose parado y tenso por la situación

Rika: sii pero descuida es inofensiva claro amenos que la agas molesta pero ellas dos juegan exelente perfecto

Michelle: amm

Chikyuu:hmp

Rika: y aun me soprende que aceptaran

Kido: a que te refieres con eso?

Rika: bueno ellas jugaron con cada equipo de mexico e.u.a y china a todos les ganaron

Endo: pues también debido a su equipo

Rika: eso es lo extreno que solo ellas dos jugaron contra ellos nunca a entrado a un equipo

Todos: QUEEEEE!

Someoka: eso es imposible

Chikyuu:pues ya vez

Kido:si son tan buenas en el futbol ustedes dos solas por que se unieron a un equipo?

Michelle: soy amiga de reika y como chikyuu-san somos amigas pues ya se darán una idea

Chikyuu:sierto miche-san

Rika: bueno quiero que me agan un favor chicos

Endo: cual ?

Rika: como sabes todas emos entrenando mucho y queremos perfeccionar nuestras abilidades y que mejor manera que un partido además eso también ayuda a Michelle y chikyuu

Endo: mmm de acuerdo … estabien chicos

Todos: siii

Gouenji:será divertido

Chikyuu(susurrando): miche-san

Miche(susurrando): será mejor que te contegas un poco no queremos lastimarlos

**Pero este comportamiento alerta a kasemaru**

Kasemaru: oye rika

Rika: siii

Kasemaru:chikyuu y miche no an lastimados personas jugando verdad

Rika(seria): pues a decir verdad si solo chikyuu …. Ella cuando apenas jugo lastmaba personas muchas veces por asidente pero Michelle le ayudo a controlarse por eso tiene mucho respeto asia ella y solo se contiene si Michelle se lo pide

Kasemaru: ya veo (pensado)sera mejor avertirles a los demás

**Y va a contarle a los demás**

Kido: si eso es sierto ay que tener cuidado

Someoka: tienes razón pero todavía no sabemos como juegan

Endo: eso no importa (captando la miradas de todos) además solo jugamos por diversión no hay nada que temer

Chikyuu(un poco feliz): ya vamos a jugar o quuueee

Todos y todas:siiii!

Todos toman posición

El albitro: comiensen

**El equipo de endo avanza con el balón pero rápidamente es tomado por Michelle quien se la pasa a rika quien se la pasa a reika que se acerca a la portaría para aser gol**

Reika: esta es nueva (se prepara) ILUCION DE MARIPOSAS

Rika: esta loca no la a perfecionado

Reika ase que todo el equipo se queden como inoptisados y el balón entra a la portería

Rika:ya la perfeciono

Reika:pan comido

Kasemaru: que fue eso?

Chikyuu: la nueva tenica de reika ….. jeje están en problemas

**Fin**

**Que les pareció es pero que les aya gustado y todo espero que mas a ti Michelle adiós **


	2. derotados

**Lo siento por tardame jejeje pero aquí les va lo conti**

**Capitulo 2: derota**

Endo: wow

Kasemaru : lo mismo digo

Chikyuu: ustedes sacan

**Asi empeso de nuevo pero esta ves con el tiro de kido (pingüinos imperiales g3) que no pudo ser detenido**

Chikyuu: je… miche-san

Michel: que pasa?

**Le susura algo que nadie aclasa a oir y luego se los dicen a las demasy todos asiente ...**

Endo: que estarán planiando

Kido: nada bueno supongo

**Y denuevo se pone el balón era el segundo tiempo y queda poco para que se terminaba y.**

Rika: reika toma

Reika: toma chikyuu

Chikyuu: grasias (se acerca a la portería) veamos si les gusta algo de su juego … PINGUINOS IMPARIALES

Kido: imposible

**Pero ella lo levanta asi ariba asiendo pensar que abia fallado pero se lo lanzo a michel que estapa ariba y hiso una patada diciendo**

Michel: bomba!

**Y todos los chicos se somprende al ver el ataque super fuerte que dio michel y si entra el tiro pero lastimando a algunos levemente **

Endo: wow ese t-

Chikyuu y michel: gomesia gomesia gomesia gomesia gomesia

Kido:por que piden perdón

Michel: los lastimamos

Endo: nada grave

Chikyuu: uh?

Kazemaru: además fue un tiro soprendente

Chikyuu: para mi estuvo mejor el de reika

Reika (se sobresalta): ah?

Kazemaru(se acerca): si tiene razón tu tiro fue genial

Reika: eh

Cuando de pronto un balón le golpio la cabeza ah reika asiendo que se tire por asidente ensima de kazemaru (que pena XD)

Reika(sonrojada):l-lo siento

Se levanta

Kazemaru(sonrojado): no importa

Chikyuu: reika ven deja de andar l-

Reika : cállate ¬/¬

Chikyuu: jajajaja

Reika: adiós

Y se va corriendo con las demás chicas

Kazemaru: adiós

Y se va con los chicos

Endo: ehh

Kazemaru: ¬/¬ cállate

Endo: jejejeje

Con las chicas

Michel: entonces reika kazemaru?

Reika: no moleste … saben quien fue el de balón

Chikyuu: fue michel

Michel: si fui yo

Reika: por que?

Chikyuu: la verdad queríamos aserte besar con el pero falto que te asercaras un poquito mas

Reika: dejemos el asunto

Rika: por que es divertido

Reika: grrr

Las tres : jajaja

Chikyuu: bueno ya calmémonos

Reika: por fin

Chikyuu: si se casan como serán sus hijos

Reika: AAAHHHH

Chikyuu: kjajajajaa

**Bueno asta aquí les dejo espero que lo aigan disfrutado adiós **


	3. oportunidad

**Hola espero que les guste dejen comentarios **

**Capitulo final: ay oportunidad**

**al dia siguiente **

reika: ayyy que bien dormi … uh? Un mensaje de rika

_reika vamos a ir todas a la torre a las 7:00 pm si no olvides ponerte bien si _

reika: que estraño o bueno

con kazemaru

kazemaru: ahhh (bostezo) que? Un mensaje de endo

_kasemaru ven a la torre a las 7:00 pm es de suma importancia _

kazemaru: a bueno

**asi pasaron las horas asta las 7 y es donde reika y kazemaru fueron sin darse cuenta asta **

reika: k-kazamaru

kazemaru: reika! Que ases aquí?

Reika : lo mismo digo

Kazemaru: yo ando esparando a endo

Reika: rika me dijo que la esperara aquí que era muy importante

Kazemaru: a mi igual mm crees que sea algo de los dos equipos

Reika: no lo se

Pasaron treinta minutos

Reika: eh kazemaru

Kazemaru: si?

Reika(sonrojada): lo que pasa el otro dia fue culpa de michel me dio el pelotaso para que collera en sima de ti aunque quería otra cosa

Kazemaru: asi que?

Reika (super sonrojada): lo que quería era qe nos besemos

Kazemaru: ahh si

Y la besa de sopresa y luego se separan

Reika: yoo creo que mas asi

**Y ella lo bese asi están asta las ocho y el la lleva asta su casa y luego el se va a la suya en el dia siguiente los dos equipos están reunidos para otro juego**

Endo : oigan nadie vio mi celular

Kazemaru: no lo dejastes en tu mochila

Endo: ya revise y no esta

Chikyuu: lo siento endo lo tome ¨prestado¨ antier y no te lo devolví jeje

Endo: para que lo nesitabas

Chikyuu: mira el video que deje pero que nadie mas lo mire

Endo:mmm

Michel. Por sierto rika gasias por prestarme tu cel ayer

Rika: no ay de que

Endo: ahh ya entendí jajajaja buena esa chikyuu

Chikyuu: grasias

Kazemaru: que tiene el video

Endo: o nada solo que lo siento por no ir a la torre ayer

Reika y kazemaru quedan en shock

Reika: entonces

Chikyuu: si ajajajajaajajaja

Kido: que cosa

Endo: nada nada jajajajaja

Reika : vas aver chikyuu

**Y colorin colorado **

**este cuanto se a acabado**

**espero que les aiga gustado **

**y que nadie se quede parado**

**fin**


End file.
